The Carpet
by Loraine 82
Summary: An innocent comment leads to action.


She had been teasing him all day. Little looks as she walked by his door, a wink every time their eyes would meet.

The way she was dressed wasn't helping matters either. She knew what those boots did to him. The height of the heels accentuated her legs and her ass and she played that up with a tight pair of pants and a fitted shirt that showed the acceptable amount of cleavage.

It was all he could do not to pull her into the layout room and have his way with her.

Then she stopped by and asked for his help.

"You're the only one that can help me." She gave him that smile again. "Please? I need you."

As he grabbed his field kit and vest, he smirked. It was just like her to come up with a reason for them to be alone.

He walked into the room, sniffing the air. Only the sound of radio chatter broke the silence while he worked.

"I've got nothing."

She pointed. "Try the bed."

He sat his kit down and then walked over to the mattress. He bent slightly, and fanned the air toward his face.

With a smile on her face she sat her kit beside his and watched. After a moment, she couldn't hold in her chuckle. He stopped and turned to see what was so funny.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of one of those...uh...bloodhounds. The old cartoons." She tried out her best Elmer Fudd voice. "Sniffin' awround to find a wrabbit."

He chuckled slightly. "This is a gift. Don't make it cheap."

She held up a hand in apology and then let him get on with his work.

"The trail's gone cold." He threw his hands up in exasperation and looked around.

She started to talk out the situation. "So, they died in this room, in bed..." She had walked around the bed when she stopped talking, looking down at the floor. "Give me a hand with the mattress."

A few moves later and the mattress and box springs were lying against the wall. She pointed to a burnt spot that had been hidden under the bed as she moved closer to him.

"Now, get down and sniff the rug."

There was a smirk on his face as he moved to comply. "That's all they ever want." He took a few moments to smell then nodded. "Pay dirt."

They cut the carpet and pulled it back, seeing the melted carpet beneath. He was sent underneath the house to confirm what they suspected. He knocked on the floor to make sure he was close to the source.

"You're a stud, Hodges."

Once they were back in the car, he voiced his displeasure at crawling around underneath the house. "It was dirty and there were cobwebs and a dead ground squirrel."

Catherine Willows chuckled slightly as she looked over at David Hodges. "You did fine, Hodges. That nose of yours does come in handy."

He smirked at her. "It's a blessing and a curse." He groaned as he took another breath. "Right now, it's a curse. Do you mind running by my house so I can get a change of clothes?" At her look, he rolled his eyes. "I'm a lab rat. I don't keep extra clothes in my locker."

She giggled. "Fine. Just don't take to long. I want to get the paperwork filed on this case and go home."

They pulled into a driveway of a nice, simple, house. It was nothing spectacular, just a plain, cookie cutter house that dominated the desert of Las Vegas.

As soon as the car stopped, Hodges was out and heading toward a set of steps along the side of the house. Catherine shrugged as she followed him.

She found herself walking into a well furnished basement. It was one single room, with a moderate sized bed taking up most of the space. There was a wall of DVDs beside a big screen TV. A couch dominated wall opposite the TV. "Nice digs, Hodges. You decorate yourself?"

He had peeled off the jumpsuit and was standing in the door of the bathroom. "Uhh, yeah. I really don't have company, so...it's sparce. I...I would offer you something, but, I don't want Mom to know I'm home."

Catherine smiled as she took a seat on the couch. "I'm fine, thank you." She motioned for him to go shower. "Hurry. I want to get back to the lab sometime today."

Hodges sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He felt human again. Whistling a tune, he toweled off, then wrapped the towel around his waist. He ran a comb through his hair, styling it perfectly and giving himself a wink.

Perfect.

He opened the bathroom door and almost had a heart attack.

Catherine Willows was on his bed.

And she was naked.

She gave him one of her most seductive smiles and motioned for him to join her. "Now, get down and sniff the rug."

Hodges wasn't one to be told twice. His towel was thrown back into the bathroom and he was kissing his way from her perfectly formed ankles up her dancer's legs.

Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer, guiding him in what she wanted. He tried to taste as much skin as possible, but he knew that she wasn't going to let him take his time in this.

David took a deep breath once he was nose to well...clit with her. His hands slid along the insides of her creamy thighs as he looked up at her. "Now, this is a blessing."

Catherine groaned as his tongue darted out to taste her. She arched toward his mouth, needing him to get her off. "Please, David. Please."

Hodges smirked at the desperation in her voice. He knew that given the chance he could make her scream. He dipped his head, keeping his eyes focused on her face and ran his tongue around her clit again.

She groaned out his name, her fingers gripping his hair to keep him close.

Like he was going anywhere.

His hands pressed against her thighs, keeping her open to him. His tongue was currently making lazy circles around the small bundle of nerves at her center. Her groans were music to his ears.

With a slight chuckle, he pursed his lips around her clit and sucked, getting the desired reaction from her. He loved how she could make his name sound so dirty.

His hand joined his mouth in the teasing; fingertips brushing her opening. He slid one finger inside, enjoying how wet she was, knowing that it was all for him. He began to move his finger and tongue in tandem, listening to her moans and gasps.

Catherine's body arched with pleasure under Hodges' touch. She let her free hand caress her body, before teasing her hard nipple. She gasped again when David hit a particularly sensitive spot. Who knew a lab rat would be so good at eating pussy?

Hodges slid another finger into her, finding her g-spot and pressed gently. He felt her inner muscles contract and he knew that she was close. He used his teeth to gently graze her clit, all while increasing the pressure on her inner pleasure button.

Her hips bucked as her orgasm began. A deep moan grew in pitch until it was a full blown scream that sounded suspiciously like his name. Her body gripped his fingers as she came, her breasts heaving, her legs tightening around his head.

He started to move his fingers in and out, each time pressing and rubbing against her g-spot and clit. He wanted this to be the best orgasm she had ever had and he was determined to make it so.

When he figured that she didn't need anymore stimulation, he slowly pulled his fingers from her, only to replace them with his tongue as he licked her, calmed her and cleaned up her juices.

Catherine couldn't believe the intensity of her release. She could feel her body still reacting to his touch, Her muscles were jerking, her legs shaking as she forced her eyes open. She looked down and into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Come here."

Hodges slid up her body, groaning at the feel of her skin against his. He smiled slightly. "Was it good for you?"

Her only reply was to kiss him, using her tongue to taste him and her mixed in his mouth. She used his momentary distraction to flip him onto his back and straddle his hips. She leaned back, hands braced on his muscular chest and smiled. "Let me show you how good it was."

He watched as she flipped her hair to one side, and bent to place a kiss on his left nipple. He sucked in a breath as she flicked her tongue over the hard peak, then kissed her way to the other side.

Once both nipples had been properly teased, she began her slow line of kisses down the line of his chest and stomach. She was pleasantly surprised at the muscle tone her lips touched. Who knew Hodges was cut?

Catherine kissed along the lines of his hips, ignoring the one thing that was currently capturing her attention.

Hodges had a huge dick.

She leaned back and smiled at him. His eyes were closed, his fist clutching the sheets at his sides. She ran one finger down his chest, tracing his ab muscles before moving down to trace the monster in front of her.

His eyes opened, finding hers, and she smiled at him. "My, my, what those lab coats have been hiding." She blew him a kiss before settling between his legs. "Let's see what we can do about this, shall we?"

Before he could even answer, she had already closed her lips around the tip and was sucking gently. He felt the pressure increase as she took him further and further in, one hand working his shaft, the other cupping and caressing his balls.

Catherine knew the reaction that she was causing in him and she loved the power that it gave her over him. She kept taking him deeper, relaxing her throat, until he was completely engulfed by her wet, hot, mouth.

He almost bolted off the bed in pleasure. No woman had even been able to deep throat him before. It took all of his will power not to thrust into her mouth. "Oh god, Catherine. You are unbelievable."

When she hummed her answer around him, he almost came on the spot. One hand reached for her hair, brushing it away from her face so he could see her. She looked up at him, winking as she sucked and then let him slide in and out of her mouth.

She wrapped her lips around the tip against and sucked hard, even as she pressed the spot right behind his balls. She almost chuckled at his exclamation.

Hodges couldn't take it anymore. He reached for her, gripping her shoulders and pulled her up to him. He kissed her deeply, harshly, tasting her mouth. His eyes found hers. "I need to be inside you."

Catherine smiled that beautiful smile, lifted her hips, and began to lower herself onto him. She never broke eyes contact, even as she felt her body being stretched to it's limit.

His hands went to her hips, guiding her movements as he thrust into her. She was staring at him, rolling her hips, tightening around him. Her hands were braced on his chest as she rode him, taking him deep with every thrust. "So good, David. So fucking good."

Hodges let one of his hands slide down her hip so that his thumb could play with her clit. He watched her eyes darken and he could feel the change coming over her body. Her muscles were tensing, her chest was heaving as she reached that second high.

She knew she was close and she wanted him to come with her. She moved one hand behind her to caress his balls. "Come with me, baby. Come hard with me."

Her words were all it took to set him off. He felt the pressure begin at the base of his cock, surging upward, then releasing into her. He thrust over and over, the feel of her convulsing around him driving him insane. "Oh god, Catherine!"

He felt drained and energized all at the same time. His body was buzzing as she fell into his waiting arms. He held her tightly to his chest, his dick softening inside her. He didn't want to move. He didn't want this moment to end. He sighed, one hand caressing her back as he felt her lips moving against his skin.

"You're amazing, Hodges. So much better than Grissom. I love you, David. I love you so much."

He smiled slightly. "I love you too, Catherine."

"Mmm, David."

"Mmm."

"Hodges."

"Mmm hum."

"Dave."

"Hum?"

"DAVID!"

Hodges was brought out of his daydream with a start. "Wha...what?" He looked up into another pair of blue eyes.

Gil Grissom was frowning behind the frames of his glasses. "Did I catch you at a bad time, Hodges?"

"NO...no...no, sir. I was just thinking." He smiled slightly. "Something I can help you with, Boss?"

Before he could answer, Catherine walked into the lab. "Grissom, there you are. Everyone's waiting in your office to review cases. Come on. We'd like to get out of here some time this morning." She smiled at Hodges. "Oh, thanks for your help today, Hodges. 'The Nose' really came in handy today." She flashed him a smile as she walked out of the room, followed closely by Gil Grissom.

David Hodges sighed and shifted on his lab stood. Dream Catherine was right. What those lab coats were hiding.

Fini


End file.
